Miss Me Baby
by CraftyBebe
Summary: Harry is missing Luna, but is his memories and dreams strong enough to bring her back. Oneshot song ff.


Miss Me Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the lyrics to Chris Cagle's Miss Me Baby. But I do own the glorious plot.

Summary: Harry is missing Luna, but is his memories and dreams strong enough to bring her back. One-shot song ff.

Miss me baby  
When you hear our favorite song,  
Miss me baby

The Christmas holidays were cold and lonely for the Great Harry Potter these days. The snow fell silently down outside of his window, in his small house on the outskirts of Bristol, near the ministry where he used to work. His radio was tuned to the Christmas station listening for anything that could bring him happiness. Harry's green eyes stared into the hot fire, that was crackling and popping. Though the flames were sending out large amounts of heat, Harry still felt no warmth. A deep hardness had finally settled into him. He closed his eyes no laying his head back in his chair. Just as he started to doze the room filled with the song Marry Christmas Darling. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes listening to Luna and His favorite holiday song.

And when you start to sing along  
Think about all the times that we danced  
In moonlight to it all night long, oh  
Then miss me baby.

Dreams began to fill up Harry's mind, reminding him of the wonderful times he had spent with Luna. The first time they had gone on a date, and he took her to a small muggle club outside of London. They had stayed most of the night dancing every moment of it. And instead of taking the train back to town they took a walk, holding each other. The moonbeams had set a gentle glow on her face, and made her hair shine like pure silver. She was beautiful to him, and really she had always been. That had started it all. For the next three years the two were inseparable..

And want me honey,  
Like you did the night you told me that you loved me

His dreams went back remembering the night he had taken her home with him. She had been there many times before, but it wasn't the same as this one. They had been out all night, and like most couples, something just clicked.. When they finally arrived Luna was kissing his ear telling him again and again that she loved him. Harry left the keys inside the doorknob, and left the door wide open. She had jumped up on him smothering him with sweet kisses as they made their way to the nearest soft object.

We couldn't wait anymore.  
Left the keys in the door, took my hand  
pulled me down on the kitchen floor.  
Yeah, we were that crazy  
then miss me baby.

But now that was over, she was with someone else. Leaving Harry heartbroken and alone, he remembered why they had had the fight that ended it all. She had been living with him for a couple of years, they were engaged, and the wedding was a week away, but Neville always seemed to be in the way She had gotten up and left, calling Neville to come and get her. Little had Harry known that Neville was trying to steal her from him at the time.

Because when he's holding you,  
Know that it's killing me,  
Let my memory be the reason girl  
That you can't sleep  
And every time you feel his touch,  
I pray to God it's not enough  
And that I've touched your heart so deep  
Girl, you can't shake me  
Cause I love you,  
Yes I need you,  
Miss me baby.

Harry kept thinking she would return to him. That Neville wouldn't be a man enough for her. That she would remember about all the good times and memories they had shared. He would burn the thought into his mind and almost see it as real. Hermione and Ron had told him he was going insane, staying the way he was being. He never left his house, never went to work, losing his job as quickly as he got it.

Miss me baby,  
Until you can't take it no more  
Miss me baby  
Pack your bags and hit the door  
I'm a man, I was wrong, forgive me  
Come back home  
I'll be waiting  
Right here waiting  
Miss me baby.

Harry swore that he would apologize again and again for whatever he had done to lose her when she came back. He knew he was wrong in letting her go, but he was waiting for her to find that out on her own. Harry was lost once again, in his dreams dreaming of the day she would come to his door and wrap her arms around him and smother him with her sweet kisses.

Because when he's holding you,  
Know that it's killing me,  
Let my memory be the reason girl  
That you can't sleep  
And every time you feel his touch,  
I pray to God it's not enough  
And that I've touched your heart so deep  
Girl, you can't shake me  
Cause I love you,  
Yes I need you,  
Miss me baby.

A knock came to the door and Harry jumped waking up from his small trance. He walked to the door and peeped out. There was a hooded figured standing there waiting to be let in. Harry opened the door slightly just enough to speak to the stranger.

"May I help you," He asked

"Bloody hell Harry let me in," the female voice said.

Harry opened the door letting the hooded figure join him in his warm sitting room. She was carrying a bag that was soon dropped to the floor. Her hood was removed letting her warn face and silvery blonde hair come to view. It was Luna, his Luna she had come back to him. She smiled warmly and ran and jumped into his arms. He felt her lips at his ear nipping and whispering to him.

"I missed you Harry, I'm so sorry I ever left you." She said

"I've missed you too. Don't worry about any of it love, all that matters in you're back.

And when you hear this song

Miss me baby.


End file.
